


I Trust You

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Andriel, Trust Means More To Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: “I trust Andrew, and to me that means more than I love you.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> I am an advocate for Let Andriel Say I Love You, but I got to thinking. Them admitting they trust each other would actually mean more to them than I Love You. So, here we are.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I am trying to get longer pieces out for you guys to read (one is about D&D... the other might have something to do with werewolves), but I'm such a butthead about writing that I can't even sit down to write sometimes. I am trying :)
> 
> Drop me a comment if you can and enjoy.

“Why don’t you ever say it?”

“Say what?”

Andrew pauses outside of the dorm, fingertips carefully brushing against the ajar door as he debates pushing it open. He decides against it, quietly listening to the voices coming from inside.

“You know what,” Nicky stresses and Andrew hears Neil sigh.

“We just don’t,” he says pointedly, and Andrew can imagining him shrugging. “It’s not something we do.”

“Why not? You two love each other, in your own ways." Andrew rolls his eyes, having heard a similar speech from his cousin a few times. He'd gotten pretty good at ignoring him, flashing his knives getting less and less effective the longer he's with Neil. "Wouldn’t it be nice to hear it?”

Neil is quiet for a long moment before he says, “I trust Andrew, and to me that means more than I love you.”

"Neil..."

"I've got class."

Andrew hears footsteps approaching the door and hurries towards the stairway, pretending to come up as Neil comes out of the dorm. He stops when he sees Andrew, smiles crookedly, and says, “I was hoping to run into you before I left.”

Andrew stops next to Neil, lingering near him until he nods. He leans forward and kisses him softly, reaching up to cradle his face gently between his hands, fingers tangling with his soft hair. He kisses him once more before releasing him and stepping back.

“What was that for?” Neil asks breathlessly, his eyes alight with curiosity, his smile fond.

“No reason,” Andrew responds with a noncommittal shrug, the tips of his ears turning red. He gives Neil a mock salute, gesturing towards the stairs. “Don’t want you to be late, young man.”

Neil huffs, shaking his head, and starts walking towards the stairs. Andrew almost lets him go, every part of him telling him it would be for the best, that he can’t trust anyone, that Neil would eventually turn out like the rest.

Except he wouldn’t, not really. Neil has proven, time and time again, that he is nothing like the others in Andrew’s life (with the exception of Renee and possibly Bee). He understands Andrew’s ticks and when he doesn’t he tries to adapt to them. He deserves this almost as much as Andrew.

“Wait,” he says, turning his head just enough to see Neil stop and look back at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Did I forget something?”

Andrew shakes his head, drawing in a deep breath. He lets it out and says, “I...” He swallows past the lump in his throat, shaking out his shoulders, and continues, “I trust you, too.”

Neil wants to say something, Andrew can tell. He probably wants to ask him how he knows what he told Nicky, poke and prod in ways only Neil can get away with until he gets an answer out of Andrew, but he doesn't speak. Instead he smiles, knowing the last thing Andrew needs right now is to be bombard him with unnecessary questions. A wave of relief washes over Andrew, he didn't feel like explaining himself right this second.

"I'll see you later," Neil says and heads down the stairs.

Andrew waits until he can no longer see him before he starts moving again. He curls his hands into his hoodie sleeves, cursing them for shaking. He doesn’t regret saying what he did, but it had been a huge step for him, bigger than even he wants to admit.

He walks past his dorm room, heading towards the roof.

He needs a cigarette.


End file.
